


Should have picked Jail.

by Loki_whovian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Eventual Smut, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_whovian/pseuds/Loki_whovian
Summary: First fic :)It's a bit of a slow burn.Selene was never normal. A child who showed up on the door of her unfortunate adoptive parents, no explaination, no memories.All she knows is she didn't sign up for this shit.Set in post Captain America: Winter soldier MCU.Alternate version of events where Loki is staying in Stark Tower.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Being the newest member of the Avengers meant Selene was the least trusted in the team and this lead to often not being informed of missions, but she picked this fate. It was sad in a way, but at least she had a chance of stretching her legs and letting her gift run free. “My gift” she openly scoffed out loud. It was an unwanted gift, it didn’t fit her and it made her stand out for the worst reasons. How Ironic that the person who got to harness the power of the sun was a goth who preferred dark rooms and rain. The universe sure had a sick sense of humour that way. It seemed especially happy when it’s interfering with her life. The other Avengers also enjoyed interfering with Selene’s life. Natasha’s little games of hide and seek (without telling her she was meant to be hiding) was by far the most annoying yet most enjoyable parts of her life. However the most recent in this series lead to Tony’s mini bar in the kitchen looking like target practise. Nat was given a talking to, Tony was a little too scared of her to do any real yelling or punishing. Selene was given what was effectively a hero time out, no missions for a week, leaving her on her own today. 

There was hardly ever a shortage of people to annoy in Stark Tower. It was one of the only positives of being there. But with everyone else being on mission it was silent, with the exception of soft machinery hums from the labs. Finding the fridge empty, and no joy being sparked by the training room without a training partner Selene eventually made her way back to her apartment. Sighing and flopping back on the bed she only left 20 minutes ago, she resigned herself to reading a book from the ever growing pile, a mixture of must reads from the other inhabitants, some science text books to at least attempt to understand Stark and Banner as well as a few choice selections of her own. She never thought she would bored in such a large space, with so many different things to do, but here she was, drifting back to sleep from pure boredom. 

“No. The answer is NO! I don’t care what the hell Fury says!”  
The sound of Tony yelling woke her up with a start. Finally, some entertainment.  
“Tony we have no other options. He can’t go back and nowhere else is secure enough. Would you rather you he be left to wander on his own?”  
Natasha Romanoff, super spy/assassin/general badass lady being the voice of reason to Tony’s outbursts was not uncommon, but this particular conversation made Selene sit up. They were arguing about a he, a guy. And a bad one at that if Nat was making an argument for keeping them under the Avengers supervision. The Avengers were great company for general drinking, fighting, and saving the world sort of activities. But as Selene could attest to, baby sitting duties were not their forte. Within one week she had snuck out twice, took out Barton with a fireball and caused one Code Green. It wasn’t entirely her fault though, Thor had struck with her lightning mid training, forgetting that her to defence was to redirect things back. Thor jumped out of the way to safety. Banner, just coming out of the elevator to speak to Cap about a new find trying to hunt down the last of hydra didn’t have that chance. It was definitely Thor’s fault. 

Hurriedly pulling a shirt over her yoga pants and sports bra she made her way to investigate the cause of the argument, Selene stretched called out to JARVIS “JARVIS, open all blinds.” Sunlight came streaming in from the massive bank of windows, causing the feeling endless power to flow again. Opening up the door she heard the sound of glass flying, followed by bullets and Thor bellowing at everyone to stop fighting and wait for his return. The usual symphony that accompanied life in the tower. Racing to the elevator, not wanting to miss another fight (she slept through the last one, between Cap and Thor over language used around the ladies of the tower) Selene counted the micro seconds til she hit the common floor and ran out, immediately freezing everything on sight out of pure shock. 

Standing in front of her was the last person she ever expected. Muzzled and handcuffed, in every inch of Asgardian glory was Loki, God of Mischief. The Universe was really throwing her a curve ball this time.

Selene had always been... Odd. She supposed it started in middle school when in the throes of an epic food fight she stopped an overloaded loaded hot dog mid air and flung it back at the thrower, just by thinking about it. The bits of her life that others may have considered normal seemed to be simply missing. Like her parents, and all memories from before the age of 9. Selene assumed she had parents out there somewhere, after all children don’t usually appear out of nowhere. In fact these odd missing parts of her, and her inherent oddness were the only constants in her life. It wasn’t like she hadn’t tried to fit in, it was just hard being the only child who didn't grow up with everyone else in a small town. Add in being adopted and having super powers, she never fit in. 

Selene could trace the regrettable life choices that led her to this moment, staring straight into the trickster god’s eyes. It started with a small theft, then a larger one, and then before she knew it she was breaking into SHIELD. It wasn’t like it was intentional. It was hot, and she was burning hot at all times thanks to her abilities. The building had air con and there were no trespassing signs that she could see. It was a pathetic excuse and she knew it but one that after a lot of protesting and questioning Nick Fury seemed to at least consider worthy of a little bit of mercy. When the option was giving to become an Avenger or go to jail Selene picked jail. Jail was escapable and temporary, it was easy when you could move things by simply willing them to. 

Nick Fury’s laugh as he explained he meant a hole in the ground, eternal darkness, where they then lost the hole and lost the map to the hole had echoed through your head for days. The option of being an avenger seemed to be a slightly more pleasant option, and there was daylight. Of course, that was before she came face to face with a literal god, and was in the way of his escape plan. Finally gaining consciousness long enough to stop staring and realise everything was still frozen Selene questioned him.  
“Going somewhere?”

A shrug and look of hatred was the only response. Figures, he was muzzled after all. Turning to look at the chaos behind him Barton was half out of a vent, his torso dangling, reaching for another arrow. One was already on it’s way. Stark and Nat were glaring at Loki, a gun in Nat’s hand, and Tony had one iron man gauntlet on. Damn, Selene had already been lectured once on freezing objects that built up charge. This wasn’t going to end well. Collecting the frozen bullet and arrow to place them on a table she sighed and motioned for Loki to duck with her behind the overturned table. Loki simply stared. Muttering to herself she grabbed his shoulder and dragged him down with her anyway. 

“Trust me, you don’t want to be standing when that blaster is back online. It won’t be pretty.”

Sighing and unfreezing the room Selene watched the chaos unfurl. First was the blaster exploding, taking out the remaining furniture and pushing Nat into the opposite direction of Tony who was pushed backward into a wall. Clint fell out of the vent, straight onto the floor head first. How he managed to be so graceful when fighting she would never know. Tony was clearly very angry, given he was already giving her the worst death stare she had received in her time with the Avengers. She whipped her head around at the sound of the elevator. Thor and Captain America stepped out, both dressed for fighting. Great. Now it was a party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene regrets her life choices.  
> But what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries!  
> Any feedback or suggestions are always welcome. Apologies for any typos. :)

Thor was angry. Steve appeared more in shock at the state of the room.  
“Brother, are you the cause of this?”  
A fair question from Thor, but he had the wrong person this time. It was her, and she knew a quick escape was her only option to avoid further time out from missions. Doing her best Natasha inspired super spy impression Selene started to move towards the elevator, hoping Thor and Steve would block her from view. Tony was the first to vocalise his thoughts on the mess, him and Nat returning to the argument.  
“See this, this is exactly what I was talking about. He was here all of 10 minutes and has already tried to run. Reindeer games here would need a full time baby sitter. We don’t have the man power for that Natasha”  
“I agree we don’t. But we can’t have him left to his own devices”  
“That wasn’t what I was suggesting. We have nothing in the tower to restrain him. I barely had time to alert JARVIS to lockdown the floor. It’s not like capsicle over there can be spared to watch him 24/7. Thor would be likely to be tricked into letting him go, no offence Point Break. You and Barton are also needed elsewhere.”  
Thor joined in the conversation to interrupt whatever Nat was about to say.  
“I do not take offense to that. It is true. He has tricked me many times. Like when we were children...”  
“Now is not the time for a little childhood anecdote Thor. The adults are talking.”  
Tony looked like he needed a drink. Or several. Possibly a whole bar worth of drinks.  
“Actually, I think we have the perfect person to babysit him. They’ve already met, and didn’t try to kill each other immediately. That’s as close to friendship as Loki probably gets” 

Natasha’s response was a little concerning. Everyone in this tower had met Loki, and had tried to kill him. He of course tried to kill everyone collectively in the Battle of New York, with the exception of herself. Selene was off doing what any self respecting criminal does during an apocalypse level event, redistributing wealth, mostly to herself. Suddenly the need to leave was a lot stronger and she made it all the way to the elevator and pressed the button to go up frantically, her plan would have worked if only Steve didn’t speak up.  
“You mean Selene? You want Selene to watch Loki? The same Selene who blows things up on a weekly basis, has only had one successful solo mission and has openly admitted to stealing from all of us?” 

It was sadly true that her reputation as the tower thief was well deserved. People should know that if they leave something interesting unguarded in the open, for instance a certain shield, they can expect it to go missing occasionally right? Selene knew she was the worst Avenger, but she wasn’t given much of a choice in becoming one, and the small amount of chaos she caused in the name of fun was nothing compared to her past misadventures.

“I’m not doing it. You can’t expect me to play baby sitter all day every day. I think I would prefer jail if that’s still an available option? Fury knew who I was when he made this arrangement. You all did.”  
She was clearly failing at avengering, but baby sitting Loki would be far worse.  
“It’s decided then. Selene is Loki’s new best friend!”  
Thor’s enthusiasm was irritating. Tony groaned in annoyance, but also for once agreeing with Thor. “Fine. But they don’t leave the tower. And I’ll get a tracker on both of them.”  
This was not happening. Selene finally spoke up.  
“You’re kidding? Right? Can we take a vote? Or maybe just lock him somewhere in the tower until he can return to Asgard? Actually why isn’t he in an Asgard?”  
Selene whirled around to face Thor directly. There was something suss about this whole thing. Thor grinned sheepishly in response.  
“Well my dear sunshine,” Selene hated that nickname. “The Bifrost was damaged, not sure how yet. So he can’t be returned. As to why he was here, well that is on a need to know basis, and you don’t need to know.”

Great. Just great. Getting very irritated Selene felt herself begin to heat up. She had a bad habit of letting her emotions take over, and the result was she glowed. Like a damn human glow stick (another hated nickname, courtesy of Stark, of course). Her gifts were equally useful and annoying in a fun, wanting to murder someone made her glow kind of way. She felt the eyes of everyone in the room on her. Even Loki who was sitting where Selene left him was suddenly interested and raised an eyebrow at the increasing radiance and heat coming from her skin. Natasha looked at her, the only slightly sympathetic face in the room.

“It’s just until he can return to Asgard safely. If that takes longer than say, 2 months, then we will find another solution.”  
Nat to the rescue, sort of. 2 months was a long ass time when it meant being grounded from missions and being the shadow of Earth’s worst villain in recent history. Clint who had been quiet up til that point, was nodding his head slowly in agreement.  
“2 months. I’ll keep an eye out too when I can.”  
Clint was the one person in the tower Selene slightly got along with. They bonded over sneaking around when she first arrived, trying to figure out the best spots to hide things and quickest ways in and out. The other in agreement, a rare united front, Selene slunk into the elevator to go back to bed. Maybe this was a bad dream and when she woke back up there wouldn’t be an evil god in the common room. 2 months wasn’t too long. Only 8 weeks, or 56 days. She could do this.  
“Let me know when you have your little anklets ready Stark. I’m going to enjoy my last few moments of solitude in my room.” 

The elevator doors closing shut out any replies. Alone, she slumped into the wall of elevator, glad for the coolness of it’s metal wall. It wasn’t long before she was back in her room, creating a tiny fire ball to one of the candles she kept around for moments where she needed normalcy and calm. Sitting on her bed she thought to herself that the universe could go fuck itself right now. Everyone else on the planet could have died in some freak accident and she would be happy just to be rid of her responsibilities. Yep. Jail seemed like a much nicer option than enduring the next 2 months. It’s only 2 months she said to herself as she extinguished the candle to sleep. Only 2 months.


End file.
